The Founders Return
by GoldenKeeper2567
Summary: Harry, Neville, Luna and Hermione are getting ready for a fight of a lifetime. The Real Prophecy, more than one forces to face, tutors of anything you can imagine, family reunions and lies are just a few of the things the foursome will face. Selected Weasley and Dumbledork bashing. Adopted by the one and only MissBecca! (poll up on profile, check it out) Pairings, H/Hr, N/L
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, first I want to say thank you to MissBecca for letting me adopt her brilliant idea of this story. Changes have been made in this chapter, so be prepared. Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Harry Potter lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been back at Privet Drive for a week, and for that week all he had done was think. And the conclusion he had come too? Dumbledore was as bad as Voldemort.

He'd also thought about how vague and few his letters were from his friends. And Harry had come to another conclusion; Dumbledore is preventing them from telling anything and leaving him by himself as he tried to fight the grief waging war inside him about the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black.

Whilst he pondered this thought, he didn't notice the regal looking owl fly through his open window until Hedwig hooted to get his attention. Harry sat up and took the letter from the owl, which flew off immediately. He opened the letter and read;

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I am writing to request your presence at Gringotts Bank immediately. Something has come up and we need your help to solve the situation. The enclosed Galleon is a portkey directly into my office, so there is no risk of you being seen. Just rub your finger over the coin and it will activate. _

_Fetch your wand and owl. _

_Ragnok the third_

_Bank Manager. _

Harry raised an eyebrow as he read the letter again. Then he looked at Hedwig.

"Looks like we're going on an adventure girl," he muttered as he picked her cage up. He made sure his wand was in his hand as he rubbed his thumb over the coin.

He felt the familiar tug and off he was, being deposited rather hard on the floor of an office. He stood up quickly and looked around. To his surprise, Hermione with her parents, Luna with her dad, and Neville with his grandmother, all sat around a desk. On the other side of the desk a grim looking goblin smiled slightly.

When Hermione saw him, she immediately jumped up from her seat and crushed him with a hug and talked rapidly, "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry. I should have written more or went to see you! But for some reason Dumbledore wanted you to be alone so you could grief about Sirius"

Harry chuckled and hugged her back, "Hermione its ok. I was about to swallow myself in grief, but then I thought what would Sirius say?"

Neville got up and walked towards the two, "From what I've heard about the famous Marauder, he would've kicked your arse and tell you to go live your life. Either that or go and make sure Snape gets some shampoo."

Harry let go of Hermione and gave Neville a bro hug, and then frowned slightly, "How'd you hear about him being a Marauder?"

Then Luna and Neville chorused together, "Ron and Ginny." Harry started seeing red, how could they betray that trust in them not to say anything about Sirius? What he didn't notice was his magic seeped through his skin and made him glow a gold and red. Harry felt an arm rest on his arm, he looked to see Hermione. A burning anger in her eyes, but that was on the back burner. What he really noticed was the calming look about her eyes.

His controlled his anger and the red and gold glow stopped as well. Hermione said in a hard voice, "Harry, as much as I hate the betrayal of them we have to get to business before we can harm those weasels." He nodded, then turned to Luna and picked her up in hug. She laughed, "It's good to see you too Harry."

Harry put her down and looked at Neville, he asked him, "What else have they been blabbing about?"

Neville replied, "I think we should wait until later to tell you. You might need time to calm down after what we have to tell you." Harry nodded grimly.

"Now that we greeting done and out of the way, let's start. If you would like to take a seat, we have a lot to get through, and not all that much time." From the name plate on the desk, the goblin's name was Ragnok. The Director of Gringotts.

He sat in the center of the others. Neville on his right side and Hermione on his other with Luna on Neville's other side.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, looking at the others. Neville, Hermione and her parents looked as confused as he did, Neville's Grandmother sat staring at the Goblin with a shrewd look in her eyes, and Luna and her father just smiled as though they didn't have a care in the world.

"It's a long story, and I would rather tell it in one go. Do I have everyone's agreement to let me talk? Questions will be welcome at the end."

They all nodded and the Goblin took a deep breath. Then he began.

"You all know of course, that Hogwarts School was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. I am also sure you all are aware of the legends behind the founders. Rowena was the clever one, Helga the loyal one, Godric the Brave one and Slytherin was the sly one. What isn't in the history books, is that the four got on rather well. In fact, Godric and Salazar were the best of friends. Until they died. I know the story goes that Slytherin left the school but that didn't happen. Now the four founders left a prophecy behind when they died with the Goblin king of the time. That has been passed on through time right down to now.

Now the goblins have their own seers, and as we understand it, the prophecy left by the founders is happening. We have been aware of the coming of the prophecy children

_The spirits of the founders shall return in times of need, _

_Once four apart, now stand together, _

_Gryffindor glues the four, as Slytherin of mind and strategy,_

_Hufflepuff of brute force, Ravenclaw of healing, _

_Four will stand as one. _

_They will join by other forces to create peace, with three forces to defeat, _

_One with everlasting power, another with everlasting darkness_

_The last with the ability to turn friend against friend,_

_The founders shall return, and they will reunite the creature of the world, both man and not. _

for 16 years now and it is about time we pass the knowledge on. The Prophecy goes like this;

"That is the Goblin prophecy. We do not set store by the silly sphere rhymes that reside in the department of mysteries; a true prophecy does not have to rhyme.

We believe that you four are the Prophecy Children. Mr. Longbottom, will be Lord Hufflepuff. Miss Lovegood will be Lady Ravenclaw. Mr. Potter will be Lord Gryffindor. And Miss Granger here is-"

Hermione interrupted with a look of horror on her face, "Is Lady Slytherin." She sat back in her chair, head in her hands as she tried to process this information.

Neville and Harry shared shocked looks. Hermione was dubbed as the Gryffindor Princess and now she was actually being crowned Lady Slytherin.

Luna was the only one who seemed unaffected by this news and said in her dreamy voice, "Well, it does make sense if you think about it. Hermione is very determined when she wants to get something. Take her exams for example, she wanted perfect Outstanding's and that's what she got. As for the slyness of the house, remember in you third year Harry when she told Professor McGonagall about the broom possibly being cursed. She went behind your back and did that, without you knowing what happened before they told you."

Neville nodded, beginning to understand. Harry was still shocked, but agreed with her logic on it. Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Ragnok, please continue." Ragnok grinned at Hermione and continued,

"As you heard in the Prophecy, there are three forces to defeat. We believe them to be the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore, and Cornelius Fudge and his followers in the Ministry

I understand this is a lot to take in, and I am nearly finished. We want to train you. Now I said we have been aware of the coming of the prophecy children for 16 years. For the past 16 years, there has been a task force of Goblins working on a way to train you completely in a short space of time. And we have finally managed it. If you have any questions about the prophecy, now would be the time to ask."

The people in the room just stared at the Goblin for a few minutes, still taking in all the information he had just unleashed on their minds.

"Ragnok, why should we believe this?" Augusta Longbottom said primly.

"Lady Longbottom, you have been dealing with Gringotts for a long time, have you ever known us tell a lie?"

She shook her head thoughtfully.

"Why Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Do you truly believe Dumbledore is as white as his beard Mr. Potter? Truly, even after what happened in the department of Mysteries?" The goblin has a fire in his eyes, though not directed at Harry. But at Albus-too-many-names-for-his-own-good-Dumbledore

Harry scowled at the reminder. "No, I already know he's not a light wizard, I wondered why you thought that."

"We have our reasons. Do you all wish to continue this meeting, and stand up to your destiny?"

Harry nodded, as did Neville, Luna and Hermione. Though Hermione's parents looked worried, "Very well, Mr. Potter, we need to conduct a little business before we continue, would you like to go into a different room or do you want to stay here."

"Here's fine, I see no reason to believe anybody in this room would betray me."

"Ok, it's a simple matter that should only take a few moments. I need you to claim your lordships, so you will then be emancipated, and no longer the headmaster's charge. You inhertited the Potter ring from birth right. But as to the Black ring, left in his will that you were to be next in line to the title of Lord Black amongst other things. "

Harry nodded and Ragnok got two ring boxes out of a draw.

"The Potter ring first, then the Black if you will."

Harry placed both rings on his fingers and they resized accordingly.

"Ah, may I be the first one to congratulate you Lord Potter-Black. I have a file for you with all of your assets and other things that I would inform you of at this moment, but we don't have the time to do now, that I will give you later. Onto business.

"We have been working as I said, on a way to get you trained quickly and we have found one. There is a trunk in the next room along, that I will show you shortly that has had a lot of work on it. It is a ten bedroomed mini mansion onside, complete with pool room, garden, classroom and a dueling room.

"That is where you will be trained. Now the reason it has taken so long to complete. There have been runes placed on it that will make a day in real time, be a year down in the trunk. You will have certain physical changes in the trunk, you will be allowed to grow but not to the point of suspicion. Your bodies will change to look like very fit teenagers but not adults. Though your magical powers and mental state will have unlimited growth.

"There has been a schedule put together, starting from midnight tonight that will last for eight days. You will be in the trunk for eight years. Now I know that sounds like a really long time, and you are right, it is a long time, but in that time you will have training in every kind of magic available.

"The trunk has been stocked with everything you could possibly need clothing wise, and we have hired two house elves that seem to know you at least, Mr. Potter.

"For every day in real time, you will receive new trainers that, whilst in the trunk will be with you for a year. There is also a surprise on each of your beds awaiting you." Ragnook looked at each Lord and Lady and asked the question that would change their lives forever.

"Are you ready?"

The four looked at one another for a few moments before grinning and nodding,

"Then sat your goodbyes, and get ready to go. You will have two days in the trunk to settle in before a trainer arrives. Schedules are printed in a book on your beds, along with a letter explaining your surprise. I truly hope you have fun, and train hard, because when you come out, I imagine the fun will be few and far between for a while. Build bonds between you, because when it matters the most, you must have ultimate trust in one another. Good luck."

Ragnok clapped his hands and a door behind him opened leading to a normal looking trunk placed on the floor in an otherwise empty room. The foursome said their goodbyes to the adults with them and took a deep breath. Ragnok handed Harry a thick file, and together, the Prophecy children descended the steps of the trunk.

Training would be hard, and their relationships would change, but Ragnok had no fear. He would sit back and laugh when the children come out and unleashed hell on the world that had sat back and let two dark lords rise.

Eight days wasn't a long time to wait, and then the fun would really begin.

For him, anyway.

* * *

**Just to let everyone out there know, I have two other stories going on and I might not update for periods of time (Three days- week max). If you like Harmony's please go and check out my other Harmony, ****_What if?_****. Please review this that would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I don't own anything except the plot...Well that goes to MissBecca mostly. The rest belongs to Queen Rowling)**_

* * *

"Have you seen these freaking schedules?" Neville shouted from his bedroom.

Harry chuckled to himself as he picked up his own schedule book but the grin slowly slid from his face. When were they supposed to have time to breathe? In the book, there were 8 different timetables, each headed with a year. He looked through the lessons slowly, his interest rising with some of them, whereas some made him want to vomit. Potions? Ugh.

He could hear Hermione squealing in her bedroom down the hall and chuckled again. Only she could get excited about a schedule this full. He looked back at the book and reread year 1. He was going to die long before they made it out of this trunk if they had to do this every day. He smiled when he saw a small sentence at the bottom.

_Saturday and Sunday is for bonding and being teenagers. Have fun. _

Ah well, at least they got weekends off.

He put the book back on the bed and placed the file Ragnok had given him with his assets under his pillow. He would read it later. He picked up another piece of parchment that was on the bed next to a strange looking egg. It was red and yellow and seemed to have flames painted onto it. He raised an eyebrow at it and read the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_This is a Familiar Egg. Whilst they are very rare, we feel you and the others, as they all have one too, would benefit greatly from having a real familiar bond. They are incredibly loyal, protective and strong. They have their own magical powers that best suit their masters; generally they are good at what the master isn't. Should you ever get lost, or kidnapped, your familiar will be able to find you, no matter the strength of the wards surrounding you. _

_To bond and hatch the egg, all you need do it wipe a little of your blood over the egg. About a week later, your egg will hatch. You will be able to speak with your familiar in your mind should the need arise, and they can also teach you to speak to them out loud. _

_I hope you enjoy your time spent in the trunk, and wish you all the best in learning new skills and honing your magic. Your first trainer will arrive in two days at nine o clock in the morning. _

_Also I would like to inform you that there will be a surprise for you and your friends. That is all I will say for now._

_Ragnok. _

_Ps: Please check your wardrobe. _

Harry was surprised but happy at the surprise the Goblins had bestowed on them, and he quickly pierced the thumb on the right hand and wiped it across the egg. It glowed a bright red for a moment, and then settled.

Harry wandered to the wardrobe. Inside, he saw the goblins had fully stocked up, with tracksuits, t-shirts, trainers, jeans, and shorts. In a side compartment he noticed three sets of dragon hide battle suits, as well as two fine dueling outfits.

The dresser was also stocked up, with plenty of underwear, socks and pajamas.

Harry picked the parchment up from his bed and put them in his pocket. He made his way out of his bedroom and had a look around. There were a few spare rooms, along with two classrooms, a potions lab, a pool room that he couldn't wait to try out, and a large lounge area, complete with TV, DVD player and a huge stack of DVDs.

He heard Hermione calling his name and made his way towards it, finding her, along with Neville and Luna in the kitchen.

He smiled at them and sat down at the table.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think the schedule is going to kill me, is what I think," Neville snorted.

"I think it's going to be great. Did you see the library, and we have every weekend free, can you imagine what information we can find in there. I can't wait to get started; did you bond with your familiar yet? I did…"

"Hermione breathe. Yes, I passed the library, yes I bonded with my familiar, yes, it will be hard, and no I am not spending all of our time out in the library. Weekends are for bonding, if we're going to pull this off we need to trust each other and know each other completely for it to work," Harry said with a gentle smile.

"That's not to say we can't spend sometime in the library," he added and she smiled.

"What do you think Luna?" Neville asked.

Hermione blushed and nodded as Luna replied airily, "I wonder what's the surprise we're going to get in a few weeks. I hope it's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I'm looking forward to it, Neville. Did you see some of the magic we will be learning? We are very lucky."

Neville smiled at Luna, "We'll find out soon Luna and if it is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack then you'll have to help us out and explain to us how to take care of it." The blonde Ravenclaw beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek. Neville blushed, but didn't say anything. Harry and Hermione smirked to each other.

Harry removed the silence, "Has anyone met the house elves yet?"

When Harry spoke the words, two pops sounded, and Dobby and Winky stood before them proudly.

"Dobby? Are you two the elves that will be staying with us?" Hermione asked once she got through her shock.

"Yes Miss 'Mione, ma'am. Winky is doing all the cooking and Dobby is doing the cleaning. Is there anything we can get you sirs and misses?"

"Please can we have some snacks and drinks," Neville asked with a soft smile for the elves.

The elves disappeared, and a minute later, four glasses of pumpkin juice appeared along with a selection of snacks.

"So has everyone got the same schedule?" Hermione asked. Harry took his out and placed it on the table. Everyone pulled theirs out and put them together. They were identical.

_YEAR 1_

_7.00am – Get up and ready. _

_7.30am – Breakfast_

_8.00am – Physical Training in the gym_

_10.00am – Warding basics_

_12.00pm – Lunch_

_1.00pm – Healing Basics_

_3.00pm – Swords Training Basics_

_5.00pm – Dinner_

_6.00pm – Weapons Training Basics_

_8.00pm – Occlumency_

_10.00pm – Relax and supper_

_11.00pm – Bed. _

_Trainers – Professor Ashcroft, Master Zings, Professor Pendragon. _

"I'm being serious guys; this is going to kill me. Dead. Really dead," Neville muttered.

"You'll be fine, Neville, honestly. We're all in the same boat with all of the first year lessons, none of us have any experience with wards or healing or anything else." Harry grinned. Then he turned serious and leaned forward, "Alright, what else has Weasley and Weaslette said that wasn't meant to be said? Or anything else friends shouldn't do?" This caught Hermione's attention and she leaned forward also, looking at the two across from them.

Neville and Luna shared a look. Lord Huffelpuff sighed, "Where do you want to begin?"

"From the very beginning." Was the instant response from Harry.

Neville began, "At the beginning of our first year at Hogwarts, on the way onto the train, Ron was boasting about the fact that he was going to be your best mate. He was acting like Malfoy but without the wealth. To be honest with you, I think you meeting his family outside the station were a set up by Old Dumbles and Molly."

When he saw the shock on his friends' faces, he hurriedly explained, "I was near there, so I heard every word. And think about it. Molly's had five children already in Hogwarts, not mentioning the fact that she went there also for seven years." Harry gasped softly, had his first friend been set up? Hermione's eyes hardened as she realized she should've known this earlier.

He continued, "When you weren't around he kept talking himself up. Saying he was the one to do all the important stuff, while you were just the face of the trio. Fortunately, I talked everyone out of it. Most never believed a word he said." Neville started to get uncomfortable and turned to Luna to explain that part.

Luna said in a deathly calm voice that didn't suit her, "When he thought he was alone, he kept saying awful things. How Hermione's a mudblood and Harry's an attention seeking git. He never noticed me, who would notice little Loony Lovegood." Her voice got very cold when she said those names. A single tear fell down Hermione's face while Harry looked livid.

Hermione turned to Harry and put her hand on top of his and said through clenched teeth, "And Ginny?"

Luna replied in the same tones as she used before, "Ginerva, she is obsessed about you, Harry. Whenever I was with her, all she ever really talked about was you and how you were going to marry her. That you were soul mates for each other." Harry turned a light shade of green as he heard this, "She told me that she was going to be putting love potions in your food next year."

They took this information in and sat back in their chairs. Trying to come to terms that their supposed friends were never their friends in the first place or were crazed stalkers; Hermione chuckled, "Well, they should consider themselves lucky that we're going to be in here for eight years. Or else I would be up there cursing their sorry arses."

Luna faked gasped in horror, "Did THE Hermione Granger actually use a cuss word? The world is going to end!"

Neville and Harry nodded with smirks in their faces. Hermione turned a light pink, but smirked as well, "Once we get up there that word will be nothing to what's coming their way, along with a few real hexes and curses."

Harry shuddered at the thought of being at the end of Hermione's wand when she's livid, "Remind me to never get on your bad side Mione."

She nodded, a small grin on her face. Luna got up and curtsied to Hermione, grinning like mad and said formally "Oh Lady Slytherin. Would you care to accompany me to the pool? I thought I saw a few Wrakspurts there and I need to relax for a bit after this long day."

Hermione got up and curtsied back to Luna, and replied just as formally, "Why, Lady Ravenclaw. I would be delighted to accompany you to the pool. Could you do me the honor of helping me pick out a bikini from the closet?" Harry's head snapped up, Hermione wears bikini's? He's always thought of her as a one piece girl.

The blonde giggled, "Only if you help me out with mine." Then Neville's head snapped up as well.

Hermione hooked her arm through Luna's and tossed over her shoulder as they walked out, "If you two want to join us, your more than welcome to."

The two boys tripped over themselves to get to their rooms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of hints with Hr/H and N/L. Thank you to everyone who has written a comment for this story, I'm glad I can write well enough for you to like/love it. And if you're a Ron and Ginny fan, I'm sorry if I caused offence. But if you are a fun of them then why are you reading this in the first place? **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hello readers! **

**I'm sorry to all those loyal readers of FOUNDERS RETURN. I've been having a writer's block with all of my stories recently and I've been trying my hardest to work on them. **

**I've finally got a good roll on this story, so it should be on within the week.**

**If you have any complaints, ideas or just want to talk about anything. Just PM me or review any of my stories and I'll get back to you on it.**

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter. Please forgive me. :'(**

_**May mischief guide your way and words be your life and soul,**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Little Dragon/ GoldenKeeper**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: I don't own anything except my OC's. Everything belongs to Queen Rowling)**_

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of banging pots and pans. He groaned loudly and stuffed his head under his pillow. His door opened and heard Dobby yell out, "Master Harry! Is time for you to get up?"

He grumbled, "Alright, alright I'm getting up." Dobby popped his head in Harry's room one more time, "Master Harry, Miss Mione has told Dobby to tell you that if you don't get up she will come in here herself and wake you up."

He shot up and began racing to get dressed and as he pulled on his shirt he said, "Bloody hell Dobby. You could've just said that in the first place!"

He walked to the kitchen slowly, mulling over what's happened to him in the last twenty four hours. Then his thought drifted over to a certain Lady Slytherin. He saw her in a bikini and he will have no shame in saying he will never look at her the same way again. He had known she was a girl for a long time, but where was she hiding those curves?!

Harry shook his head, clearing it of those…. thoughts. _Bad Harry! Mione equals off limits! Because if you haven't noticed she's your best friend…. _

A voice said slyly, **_A best friend that happens to a GIRL! Don't you see where this is going to be ending?_**

_Of course not! Just because she's a girl it doesn't mean that I have to see her like __that__._ Harry argued.

**_But the fact remains that you have feelings for her, but are too thick to realize it! That is why you have me to _****try****_ and guide you through it._** The voice finished just as Harry walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

Hermione grinned, "I see my threat got you up pretty quickly." Harry rolled his eyes as Neville and Luna laughed at him.

Harry sat down in between Luna and Hermione. Neville's eyes widened as he took in the seating arrangements, "Um… mate? You do realize that we're surrounded by these two right?" Harry's eyes widened.

Luna and Hermione shared an evil grin and laughed at the looks on the boys faces. Just then Winky came into the room with a pop and set down the food that consisted of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Neville and Harry dug into the food whereas Luna and Hermione ate lightly and a slower than the boys.

Luna asked, "You two do know that we have physical training right after this right?" They paused and horrified looks came up on their faces.

Hermione giggled and turned to Luna, "They will never learn will they?" Luna shrugged, "Who knows, we got eight years in this trunk. So maybe they'll learn in time."

Lady Slytherin grinned, "By year five?" Lady Ravenclaw shook her head, "No, year four."

Neville swallowed, "We're still here you know." Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

Luna rolled her eyes, and replied sarcastically, "No, didn't notice at all that the Lords of Gryffindor and Huffelpuff are sitting right in between us."

Hermione stifled a snort, unsuccessfully Harry might add as he observed the two girls before him. Harry couldn't help but notice that Luna lost her dream like quality to her voice. She wasn't acting like how she did at their time in Hogwarts.

Before Harry could ask, Dobby came in and squeaked, "Lords and Ladies, it is time for your physical training."

Neville nodded and got up, the others following his lead as he led them to the Gym.

Neville stopped them once they were inside, seeing the room in a pitch black state. The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving them in the dark. Hermione became immediately on edge and listened for the slightest sound, "Alright everyone stay alert, and darkness gives others an advantage if they can see you and you can't see-"

She stopped in midsentence, the others noticed and were even more wary than before. Hermione never stopped midsentence. NEVER.

Harry called out, "Hermione…. where'd you go? Mione!" Soon, he too went silent. Neville grasped Luna's hand for comfort. He whispered to Lady Ravenclaw, "I don't like this, Luna."

She replied, "You don't have to like it Neville. This part of our training, I'm sure. If you have a disadvantage, try using it as an advantage. Just like I can sense someone creeping up on you, Now do as I say."

She let go of his hand and said, "Duck, step to your right. Jump, take a few steps backwards. Roll to your left." He did as she said, until it came to rolling to his left, he rolled to his right and got silenced as well.

Luna knew what he'd done and continued talking while dodging the attacks on her as well, "You know Professor Pendragon; it's very clever trying to get us used to different environments such as this. But never try to sneak up on someone who can't be snuck up on. Too many times, too many nargles."

A musical laugh filled the air and the lights turned on. Revealing a woman who looked she was in her thirties though still looked young. Her dark brown hair tied up in a high pony tail and her violet eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at Lady Ravenclaw. She wore simple black running leggings and a form fitting purple long sleeved shirt along with black training boots that went up to her knee.

Pendragon smiled, "Well done Lady Ravenclaw. You are very much like your father, oh how I miss his interesting tales of creatures and knowing what he shouldn't."

Luna smiled at her description of her father. The blonde looked around for her friends and found them in the corner knocked out. She raised an eyebrow at the Professor, "Was it really necessary to knock them out?"

Andrea looked away and revived the other Lady and Lords. Harry groaned, "That was horrid."

Neville nodded in agreement and got up to stand beside Luna. Hermione got up and stuck out her hand to Harry, he gladly accepted the help and they walked over to their friends.

Andrea folded her hands behind her back and stood straight, "That was just a drill. In our time together I will be training your reflexes, state of mind and as a certain retired Auror would say _Constant Vigilance_. You will get used to this in few weeks' time and the first two weeks are always the hardest."

She paused before continuing, "Now that you know that. Since I know all about you, you should know me. My full name is Andrea Diana Pendragon. I am a muggleborn metamorphmagus and a direct descendant of Arthur Pendragon. King of Camelot. I have traveled the world, written five books under the name Little Dragon. When I was in Hogwarts I befriended the Marauders, Lily Evans, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Luna's father Xeno. Also in my time there I punched and hexed Snape, Malfoy Senior and Trixie. I will never trust Dumbledore or any of his hare brained schemes though he had tried on multiple occasions to get me to join him. Luna already knows this, but I'm her godmother. And don't expect me to go easy on you because of this."

Hermione looked impressed and watched her with respect. Harry and Neville grinned like mad men as they heard that she punched Snape AND Malfoy. Though both got a faraway look in their eyes as they thought of their parents.

Hermione said, "So Professor. Other than this, what are you going to be teaching us?"

Andrea replied, "I'll be teaching you healing." Neville nodded in understanding.

"Alright, now I want you to do ten laps around the gym and after do twenty five jumping jacks, ten pushups and fifteen sit ups." The metamorphmagus commanded. Luna gave her godmother a mock salute before doing her laps along with her friends.

Andrea thought back to when she visited the Lovegoods when Luna was small. She had always been a little sad that her goddaughter didn't have many friends. Only one, really. And that was Ginny Weasley. Andrea had never trusted the Weasleys. At least the two youngest and the mother hen. They were too loyal to Dumbledore and too greedy, from what she remembered of them.

After all the Lords and Ladies finished their warm up. Andrea had them stand in a straight line Harry was closest to the door with Hermione on his left. Luna stood on Hermione's other side and Neville finished off the line.

Andrea began inspecting the teens and walking around in circles around them, "Let me make myself clear. I will not be your friend in here, I will push you until you hate me with a burning passion. Outside of this gym I will help you all I can and be a close ally if you allow me to be. Maybe even a friend" As she talked her hair began to turn red, "And I will be damned if you aren't in shape by the time I'm done with you."

Hermione and Luna stood up straighter and replied at the same time, "Yes, ma'am."

Andrea nodded in approval and continued walking around until she faced them, "Now besides getting you into shape, I'll be testing your reflexes."

After another hour and a half the founders worked hard and were pushed. Once the four left the gym, Neville gasped out, "That was bloody hard!"

Hermione and the others nodded their heads weakly, Lady Slytherin called out, "Winky!"

The house elf appeared and squeaked, "Yes, Miss Mione?"

She replied, "Could you fetch us all Pepper Up potions and water bottles please?" Winky nodded and popped out of there and returned quickly with the things he asked for. They downed the pepper up potions.

Neville sighed, "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I hope I can get the next one out sooner than before. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. ALERT! SORRY READERS!

**Hello all, **

**Sorry this isn't an update on the stories just an update on my life that I think you should know that is going on.**

**First I'm moving. Ugh, I swear my parents want to destroy my social life. Anyway as much as that sucks, today is my birthday and I found out after my soccer game this morning that my great-grandmother passed away this morning. Before she got ill, we were close.**

**I'm having a hard time with my mourning and grief so please be patient when it comes to my writing.**

**I'd like to apologize to those who have waited a while for an update, but I've had the moving to deal with as well as end of year exams. So I've had to study constantly, not having much time for writing.**

**Here's another thing you should be aware of. I have a poll question that I'd like a lot of people to answer. I've read a lot of stories that have people reading their stories (Mainly HP), but I've wondered. What would happen if people from Harry's past, Harry's present and the some of the demigods got together and read together the lives of the other? Then due to stupid evil people from both demigods and wizards/witches team up to defeat everything. After the reading the past people would go back and create an alternate universe of course, but the ones of the present stay and fight the evils. Just to let you know it would take place in Percy Jackson's time line.**

**Please go onto my profile and submit your answers.**

**Yours truly and forever, book-worm extraordinaire, author in training, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	6. Revalations

_**(I own nothing except my OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling. ALL HAIL HER AMAZINGNESS!)**_

* * *

regular talking

_Familiar talking_

Hedwig talking

* * *

Three months have passed since the heirs have arrived in the trunk and began training for the inevitable prophecy.

The work Andrea forced them to do during physical fitness was slowly starting to pay off. Neville and Harry are beginning to form six packs. Neville lost the last bit of the baby fat he had before. Luna and Hermione became more lean and fit as the days past.

The metamorphmagus has been gentler when doing their healing lessons. She has been teaching them how to find and identify certain healing herbs and plants, much to Neville's pleasure, and the basic healing spells that will clean up most scrapes and cuts.

When they first met Professor Ashcroft, they had an instant respect for the man. He had the presence about him that when he spoke everyone listened and did as they were told. Ashcroft's name was Nicolas and told them to call him by that or Ashcroft. He looked very fit and battle worn. His raven hair was tied back in a short ponytail and his sapphire eyes were hardened and yet still soft at the same time. He stood tall at 6'2'' and his skin very tanned. A few scars flawed his skin throughout his body. He taught both Occlumency and Warding Basics.

Ashcroft was patient and helped teach them at their own pace. Neville took a particular liking to him instantly because of his mainly quiet nature, reminding him of how he is.

Master Ziggs wasn't a witch, wizard or even a freakin' vampire! He was a goblin, one of the most respected ones in the goblin nation. He taught the heirs Sword and weapon training. His method of teaching was very unique. Ziggs had them try every weapon on the first day to see who had a particular talent for which.

Hermione took an instant connection to archery; Luna took to the staff for battle but also liked dagger throwing. Neville loved his broadsword, Harry preferred the Sword of Gryffindor. It appeared a few days after their arrival by simply popping onto the table while they were eating lunch. To say they were shocked is an understatement.

At the nearing end of three months into their time in the trunk, Harry thought it would be time to look over the file Ragnok gave him. He did it on a Saturday that everyone agreed to something by themselves.

He felt as if everything was up to what was in the folder currently sitting in his hand. As he stared at the folder while sitting on his bed, a wolf cub padded its way to Harry and placed its head on his knee. A boyish voice spoke in Harry's head, "_Want me to get the others? They'll want to know what the old man is doing to your accounts."_

Harry tore his gaze away from the folder and looked at the cub, "I know they'll want to know, Lyall. But what's worrying me is how they're going to react. I don't want the old man dead just yet."

Lyall barked and replied, "_That, my dear Harry is why you have us familiars. We'll keep you calm enough for now. And if we go and get angry Hedwig will take charge, who knew an owl could be so bloody frightening?"_

"I believe it's a trait she picked up from Hermione, Luna and Andrea. Those death glares would frighten Voldemort himself if he ever saw one of them_._" Lord Gryffindor relied with a shudder; he had been on the end of those for a few times. As well as Ashcroft and Neville.

Lyall shrugged as much as a wolf could. Harry looked at Lyall amusedly, taking in his appearance. His fur was a reddish-brown, though his eyes were the exact same shade of green as Harry's. He came up to about Harry's knee in height.

The wolf cub started to walk out of the room, saying over his shoulder, "_I'll get Nala, Shaylee and Arthur. But if I don't come back alive from waking up Nala, say something nice at my funeral."_

Harry smirked as his familiar walked out the door. When the wolf left, he called out, "Hedwig!"

The snowy owl came in after a few moments and landed on his shoulder, looking at his with her wise amber eyes. Harry stroked her head, "Listen girl, I need you to watch over everyone's temper, especially the other familiars." She hooted and ruffled her feathers in a motherly fashion; she loved the familiars and watched over them like an actual mother.

Harry smiled, "Alright go to the lounge, and I'll be over there in a second. Please make sure Lyall is still alive, Nala isn't a very friendly animal when she's woken up. Just like Hermione, but there's no need to let her know that."

Her hoot sounded a lot like a laugh as she flew out of the room. He stood slowly and fixed his green t-shirt and dark blue jeans, so he didn't look like he just rolled out of bed.

He walked down the hall, past Hermione's, Neville's and Luna's bedrooms as he made it way down to the lounge. It was their meeting place, besides the kitchen table.

The room was large, could fit a regular house in there. Its walls were a dark blue and it's floors were made bamboo wood.

Luna and Hermione managed to convince Andrea and Nick to visit them from time to time. They loved hearing the storied from both mentors, entranced by everything they said. Neville and Harry gravitated towards Nick while the girls went to Andrea, mainly to connect with them. The six of them watched many movies, played hundreds of games and just had fun in the lounge.

As he walked in the lounge, Harry saw everyone sitting on the dark brown leather L- shaped couch that faced the 85''flat screen television. The one sitting closest to the TV was Nick and next to him were Andrea and Hedwig sitting on her shoulder. From there, there was Luna, a brown bear cub with a red shouldered hawk that was about the size of a baseball sitting on the bear's shoulder, Neville, a lioness cub and finally Hermione.

Harry sat next to Hermione; she gave his hand a quick squeeze as Lyall walked in and sat near the other animals. Lyall said to everyone who could hear him **(Neville, Hermione, Luna, the lioness cub, the baby hawk and the brown bear)** _"Hiya everyone. Ready for some reasons to tear apart weasels and Dumbles?" _He grinned as much a wolf could. His emerald eyes shining as the other animals, besides Hedwig, bobbed their heads up and down.

Hedwig hooted angrily and glared at the small animals, who shrank in fear. Andrea smirked, her hair still her normal dark brown but now highlighted with midnight blue, "Come on, whatever Lyall said will and shall be ignored. Do you honestly want Hedwig to come after you?"

Nick chuckled in his deep voice, "I still can't believe this beautiful snowy owl has so much power over them." If owls could look smug, Hedwig would've at that very moment.

The lioness chuckled, which came off as a tiny roars to Nick and Andrea, as she leaned against Hermione, _"And yet whenever I make a comment about them I'm rewarded not threatened. Oh the irony."_

Lyall grumbled, _"Shut it Nala. I want to hear this."_ The heirs chuckled at their bickering before everyone turned to Harry.

He opened at folder and took out the first piece of paper, he read it aloud, "This is a marriage contract…. between me and Ginerva!" Harry began to glow the same red and gold he had in Ragnok's office. Andrea's hair slowly turned a dark red as she glared at the harmless piece of paper. Hermione and Nala growled. Hermione began to be surrounded by a silver and green glow. Luna looked down right murderous and got surrounded by a blue and bronze glow; the hawk hopped from the bear's shoulder and went onto Luna's thigh to calm her down. Neville usually didn't look deadly, but that's exactly what he looked like at that moment in time as he got surrounded by a yellow and black glow, the bear growled. Nick narrowed his eyes dangerously at the piece of paper in Harry's hand.

Everyone broke from their rage when Hedwig hooted loudly and glared at everyone. Andrea forgot for a moment about the arranged marriage and took out her wand, "I forgot, I found a spell in the library that allows animals to communicate with humans unless their familiars."

The metamorphmagus pointed her wand at the snowy owl and said, _"Disputatio nobiscum"_. **(Talk with us)** She put her wand away and looked at Hedwig expectantly.

Hedwig said in an irritable, yet motherly tone, "Thank you Pendragon. I was wondering how long it would take for someone to find that spell. I honestly thought Hermione or Luna would've found it, but oh well. "

She turned her head to the animals and the heirs, "Stop and control your emotions before I have Nicolas restrain you. Yes there is going to be very shocking things in here, but remember who's life we're a part of. We have all faced dangerous beings, but right now all we have to face is the moves of manipulation the old man made in Harry's life."

All heirs stopped glowing as they looked at the snowy owl, shocked.

Hermione and Neville still seemed shell shocked that Hedwig could now talk, but unsurprisingly Luna seemed perfectly at ease with this new turn of events as she replied, "Of course Hedwig."

The hawk looked from Hedwig to Luna and said, _"Well this is a twisted turn of events, isn't it Arthur?"_

The bear cub nodded as the bounced back onto his back, _"I know it is, Shaylee. But Hedwig's right, we need to control ourselves so we can help Neville, Luna, Hermione and Harry."_

Nala growled, _"Alright, but I swear if I see Molly, Ronald or Ginerva I will make them my lunch."_

Shaylee scoffed and hopped her way over to Nala. She landed on the lioness' head and pecked her sharply on the head, _"Enough Nala, let's just listen to the rest of the evidence before we start attacking." _She bounced her way back on to Arthur's head with a huff.

Nala simply growled, causing all humans and Hedwig to chuckle at. Harry continued to read, "'_This marriage contract will be enforced at when both participants reach the age of sixteen. Signed by Molly Alexis Weasley-nee Prewett and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._'"

He shook his head in disgust before pulling out another piece of paper, more like a packet consisting of at least twenty paged. Harry read the summary of the packet, _"'Withdrawals from Potter family vault, not including school fund. Disposals begin from September 21, 1979 for Albus Dumbledore, who has removed over 1,547,924 galleons, 84,813 sickles and 12,325 knuts. Totaling in the loss of 1,552,938 galleons'."_ Harry took a shaky breath before continuing, his voice shaking with pure rage. Hermione put a calming hand on his knee and gave him a reassuring smile that instantly calmed him down, everyone in the room besides the two grinned knowingly.

"'Transactions are also from Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. 200 galleons are given to Molly Weasley per month since October 1, 1981. 50 galleons have been given to Ronald Weasley per month since September 1, 1991. 45 galleons haven been given to Ginerva Weasley per month since September 1, 1993.'" He finished reading the summary and quickly gathered Hermione into a hug that she gladly returned.

Harry buried his head into Hermione's now tamed curls and took a deep breath. He found that she calmed him down, a lot by just hugging her. _Only if I knew that before my temper wouldn't have been that bad._ Harry thought amusedly as Hermione rubbed circles into his back. He hid a smile, thankful that she was even in his life.

Neville and Luna were doing the same thing as Lady Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor. They were in shock that their friends were so greedy and fake. Neville said as he buried his head in Luna's silvery blonde hair, "How could we have not noticed before, Luna? How did we not notice the greed in the Weasels?"

Luna replied sadly, "We were blinded, blinded by our trust for them and sense of security that having everyone around us gave."

Harry calmed down enough to look over some of the other papers in the folder. He got to the papers to reveal Hermione's heritage, the others didn't need them since they already knew their family trees. He smirked, and said in a sing song voice, "Oh Hermione! I am going to need a few drops of your blood please." She gave him an incredulous look before conjuring up a needle to prick her finger with.

She squeezed her finger until three drops of blood were spread on the sheet. Words wrote themselves on the page. His emerald eyes grew wide as he looked at the paper.

Lyall looked at him and nudged him with his nose, _"Well come on then, tell us what her family tree's like."_

He wordlessly handed the paper to her, still in shock. Hermione cautiously read the paper and read aloud,** "Hermione Rowena Artemis Granger. Blood Status: Half-blood/ demigod, raised by squib and muggle. Families from Mother's side: Morgana Le Fay. Birth father: Apollo while step father remains muggle. Vaults 351, 602 and 10 available access"**

All jaws dropped, including Hedwig's. The snowy owl spoke up, sounding amused, "Well I didn't see that one coming."

Nala blinked her amber eyes that matched Hermione's, _"I don't think anyone saw that coming."_

Andrea grinned as she looked at Hermione, "This means we're related, Mia. Morgana was the half-sister of Arthur Pendragon, this is brilliant!"

She leaned against Harry for support, who didn't mind what so ever and wrapped his arms around her, as she faintly said, "Did anyone else pick up on the fact I'm a daughter of Apollo? And am now related to one of the most powerful yet horrid witches in history?"

Luna's eyes widened as she leaned against Neville the same way and he repeated the actions of Harry as the blonde in her dreamy voice that she doesn't use that much anymore, "Yeah, I caught on to the fact. I knew that you had very powerful magic because of the nargles surrounding you, but I didn't think it would be this."

Nick just grinned, "This just makes life a whole lot more interesting."

Shaylee mused as she ruffled her feathers that were starting to change to normal ones, _"That does explain her pull towards archery."_ The other animals nodded in agreement as Arthur responded, _"It could also explain the golden color in her eyes, you know for the sun."_

Nala moved so she sat in her familiar's lap, _"Don't worry, Mia. In eight years we'll be able to talk to your parents about this, rationally and calmly. Then I'm sure that we'll get the truth from them." _

Hedwig relayed what Nala said to Andrea and Nick. Everyone looked shocked and Nala grew uncomfortable, _"What?"_

Neville laughed, "What do mean what? You just showed your bit of Mione, being all wise and thoughtful and trust me you don't show it that often."

The lioness growled playfully at him waiting for Harry to continue. Harry chuckled and continued searching through the folder and found a piece of paper that had the goblin's handwriting, he read aloud,

**"'Now that you have gone through most of the important information. It should come to your attention that the marriage contract between Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter is now currently null and void due to its illegal nature. All money that has been taken without your consent is being returned at this very moment. I'm sorry we at Gringotts weren't able to catch this sooner. Onto further matters, I believe on the last Sunday of the third month a gift will be coming into the lounge where you reside. Once you come back to the surface world, the heirs have to go into a test room for the founders to actually be able to claim them as their heirs. These are spiritual representations of the four that will judge you. Also during your time in the surface world that approaches the wills of Sirius Black and the Potters will be read in the appropriate time frame. Best of wishes with the training of the young heirs.**

**Chief Ragnok,**

**Director of Gringotts **

Nick made some calculations in his head, "Wouldn't that Sunday be tomorrow, correct?"

Hedwig nodded, "Yes, it would be tomorrow. So looks like we're getting a gift, I wonder what it would be like."

Luna shrugged, "Oh well. No point in worrying over it, is that all the papers you needed to go over, Harry?"

The Lord Gryffindor nodded, "Yes that's all done at the moment, now who's up for watching a movie?" Everyone agreed, none knowing that three red heads and an old man were currently plotting how to gain access to the money of a certain boy-who-lived.

* * *

**Hello all, thank you everyone for being patient with me. It's been very challenging to say the least and I want to send a thank you to any and everyone who sent me condolences with my loss and everything that's been going on. It meant a lot to me knowing that people cared that I haven't even met before just because they liked my writing.**

**Now onto a brighter note, how'd I do for this chapter? Anything particular you like? Any suggestions? REMEMBER REVIEWS ALL AROUND!**


	7. Portraits

_**(I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot, which I adopted from Miss Becca. Everything else belongs to Queen Rowling!)**_

* * *

The next day everyone in the training trunk was anxiously waiting for the arrival of the gifts the goblins mentioned. The familiars decided that the humans needed time so they went and slept the entire day. Both Luna and Hermione dressed similarly; Hermione in black skinny jeans with silver combat boots, an emerald green tank top with a leather jacket that had silver linings on it, representing her heritage. Luna white skinny jeans with bronze combat boots, a dark blue tank top, and a dark jean jacket with bronze linings. Both had their hair down rather than in a ponytail like they usually had.

Harry was in a red t-shirt, a gold letterman jacket that had _'Gryffindor Pride'_ on the back of it in red letters, dark wash-out jeans and regular sneakers. Neville was dressed somewhat alike, but his t-shirt was yellow, his jacket was a black jean jacket with _'Puff's for the win'_ in yellow and he had black jeans and normal sneakers as well.

Harry decided to break the silence by asking Andrea, "Little Dragon? What made you not trust Dumbledork?" The metamorphmagus thought back as her hair turned a dark red in her anger at the headmaster,  
"It was that look in his eyes, that knowing twinkle that put me off. I also knew from about my…. Which year did I find out again that he used occlumency on me and my friends, Nick?"

Nick paused in his conversation with Neville before replying, "I think it was in our third year when Xeno mention that there was another force in your mind. Demetri, Frank, James and Sirius all though he was insane but you, Lily, Sophia and Alice figured it out. I and Remus stayed neutral throughout the entire thing."

Hermione asked, "Wait, you two knew each other in Hogwarts?" Nick nodded, "I was in Slytherin, one of the decent snakes at least. See I'm a half blood and never believed in the pureblood supremacy ideals. I met Andrea on the train ride of our first year as she was verbally harassing four fifth years who year tormenting Peter Pettigrew-"

Andrea interrupted, "I regret helping the rat out, but it was funny seeing the looks on the fifth years faces as I scolded them, they even listened to me after I threatened to beat them up after I kneed one of them in the privates."

All males in the room winced in sympathy. As the girls smirked at them. A note fell into Luna's hands and it said as she read aloud to them,

**Greetings trainers and heirs,**

**I expect you are all waiting for the gift I will be giving you. I know of all the hardships everyone in this room has faced. But I will lighten a load that three of you carry with you. Two portraits will appear in the lounge area. On a different note I would like to inform all that there have been multiple accounts on where Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have tried to access vaults 687 belonging to school funding of Harry Potter, 18 belonging to the entire Potter family wealth, 416 belonging to the Longbottom family wealth, 315 belonging to Hermione Granger for school funding and finally 453 belonging to the Lovegood family wealth. We at Gringotts have prevented all interactions with the vaults and have thusly locked them down until you return. **

**Chief Ragnok,**

**Director of Gringotts**

All heirs were silent until Hermione and Luna left for the training room, were Andrea, Nick, Neville and Harry could hear loud explosions going off continuously.

Nick whispered to Andrea, "Remind me to never anger Ladies Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The metamorphmagus snorted as her hair turned to a dark red, "You best not anger me either Nicky."

Nick paled as he nodded his head vigorously. Harry and Neville smirked at the two as Luna and Hermione returned and Luna said in a voice that would be too calm to be normal, "Next time I see Ronald, Albus, Ginerva and Molly they won't know what hit them."

Hermione had a cold look in her eyes as she hissed like the snake that represented her title, "They will all know the power of a demigod when they see me."

Harry asked as he remembered his best friend's new status, "Hey Mione? Have you had any contact with your godly father since you found out?"

Lady Slytherin shook her head, her expression still as cold and hard as stone. "No, but should I really expect any better? He ignored me my whole life, why the hell would he contact me now that I know who he is? He doesn't care about me or my mother so why should I give a damn about him?"

Andrea smirked slightly, "I can already see the Pendragon temper in you, Mione." She walked up to the young girl and wrapped her in a hug, "It's going to be fine, my little lioness, it will all be fine soon enough." Andrea's hair changing to a grey as she felt her navy shirt getting wet from the silent tears of the girl in her arms, she kept murmuring comforting words to her as the other headed to the lounge since they were in the library at the moment.

Harry scolded himself thoroughly, _Great going Potter, way to bring up a sensitive subject a day after she finds out her parents have been lying to her and that her real father never even acknowledged her._

**_Oh shut it, it was an innocent question and you had no way of knowing that she would react like that!_** The small voice in his head argued back, refusing to feel guilty over it. His train of thought was broken as Neville laid a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it mate, she's probably still trying to take this in so most likely very emotional."

Luna added in the dreamy voice she was known for, "Sort of like when it's her time of the month. But I'm worried that the nargles have gotten to her this time."

Nick, Neville and Harry chocked on the air they were breathing as they reached the lounge and Luna skipped in, a sly smirk on her face.

Once Nick recovered he asked, "Is the Lady Ravenclaw always like this?" The Lords shrugged before following her as their trainer shook his head.

The first thing they noticed were two frames both rather large. In one there was a cottage in the background and peaceful glade and meadow surrounding it. In the other there was a small table made of oak with a bottle of firewhiskey on it and a chair made of oak as well.

Harry looked at it curiously as three people walked forward in the cottage painting, the trio becoming closer to the heirs and trainer.

There was one that had distinctly had fiery red hair, though not the signature Weasley hair with emerald eyes…. just like Harry's. Another was a man that was an exact copy of Harry right down to the glasses except he was a bit older and had hazel eyes.

The other man had shaggy black hair with grey eyes that were sparkling with mischief. He took a shaky step towards the painting and whispered hoarsely as the people came into full view, "Mum? Dad? Sirius?"

All three nodded. Lily gave her son a watery smile, "Hello Harry, look at you. You've grown so much into the handsome man I knew you'd become." Tears streamed down her face.

James smirked though his eyes were swimming with tears as well, "Well of course he's handsome. He's like a clone of me at that age." Sirius wacked him upside the head before grinning at Harry, a lone tear slipping from his grey eyes, "Hey pup, how's it been?"

Harry simply walked up to the portrait and put a hand on it, he chocked out, "Is this really happening? I can get to know you?" All three nodded. He sat down in front of it and stared at them in wonder until James asked, "So son, tell us about your life."

* * *

Back in the library, Hermione was still in the embrace of Andrea. The curly haired witch asked softly, "Does it ever get better knowing your entire life you've been lied to by the people you trusted the most?"

Andrea stroked the younger girl's hair and sighed, "Oh my little lioness, my brave lioness, I wish I could tell you it would get better quickly, I honestly do. But it will hurt for a long time, it will hurt knowing that your godly father didn't bother trying to contact you and it will hurt like hell knowing that your parents kept the truth from you."

She paused as she heard a small sob and she bent down and took Hermione's head in her hands, violet eyes meeting gold, "But what I can tell is that I will be honest with you, I will protect you forever until my dying days and that we are family. And family sticks with each other. You are now part of mine. Luna as my surrogate daughter; Nick Ashcroft, Demetri Coale, Xeno Lovegood, Frank Longbottom, James Potter and Sirius Black as my annoying over protective brothers. Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Sophia Ring and Selena Lovegood as my lovely sisters; and I am now adding you as my last true blood relation; You and Luna are now my everything and I know Nick feels the same way about Neville and Harry though he's too grumpy and stubborn to admit it." Andrea smirked before she quickly took in her surroundings. Hundreds of book cases surrounded them filled with many books, the walls a dark blue and the floor made of cherry with a few fireplaces going through the entire library whish was about the size of a football stadium. Andrea led the girl to a comfy couch near the fire by them and sat down with Hermione in her lap. The girl was petite, about 5'5' so it was easy.

Hermione giggle through her tears, "If I'm your lioness what does that make Luna and you?"

"My eagle, my baby eagle that has learnt to fly so well that I afraid that she would forever leave my nest. I am the snow leopard watching over all, protecting her cubs." Andrea responded as she wrapped her arms around Hermione again.

Hermione looked up at the metamorphmagus, "Little Dragon, you didn't mention Remus Lupin in your family, what happened between you two?"

Andrea's hair turned a bright pink as she looked anywhere but the golden eyes peering at her, "Well, now that Mia is a very good question with a very complicated answer."

She sighed before tightening her hold on the girl in her arms, "You see, Remus and I were a couple back in Hogwarts. Me the shy, bookworm metamorphmagus and the outgoing, nerdy yet sexy Marauder, Remus, soon fell into sync when we met each other. A year after I left Hogwarts I left to travel and to hid from Dumbledore and left over Death Eaters, I never said a word to anybody when I left and I broke his heart. About seven years after, I hoped he would've moved on by then and found a better person for him but he didn't. When I bumped into him at Diagon Alley it was heart wrenching to say the least. We barely corresponded with the other as years passed, so at the moment I'm not sure were to lace him at. As a boyfriend, a friend or an awkward ex that I'm still madly in love with."

Hermione was silent for a bit before replying wisely, "Then why don't you talk to each other about it rather than forcing it to be awkward about it. Tell him the reasons why you left and I'm sure he'll understand if he loves you still."

Andrea was stunned for a moment, before kissing the top of her head, "I knew they called you the brightest witch of the age for a reason."

* * *

Returning to the lounge Harry was talking to his parents and Sirius, telling them about his adventures over the last fifteen years. The emerald eyed teenager now knew what it felt like to be scolded by a mother when he kept going to the dangerous parts of his life.

He almost danced with joy when he told his parents and Sirius of the abuse the Dursley's gave him and the reactions he got from them. Lily said in a very dangerous tone that he associated with very anger witches, "Petunia is so lucky I'm trapped in this painting or else she would be in the depths of hell by the time I'm through with her."

Just when he as he about to finish up, Hermione and Andrea entered the room. Both paused when they saw the paintings. Andrea asked, "Nick Ashcroft you better tell me this isn't a bloody joke or so help me I will set Sophia on you when I see her again."

Nick winced as he ran a hand through his midnight hair. Hermione walked up to Luna and put a hand on her shoulder, silently asking the same thing. The blonde nodded with a slight smile on her face. Hermione beamed at Harry, "I'm so happy for you Harry, you finally get to know your parents." She resisted the urge to hug the living daylights out of him and settled for just beaming with joy for her best friend.

James grinned as he took in the people behind his son, "Oh Merlin, is that Nick Ashcroft!?" Nick nodded, "Mate it looks as though you went through hell!"

Sirius looked at the other adult in the room, "Andrea Pendragon is that you?" All were silent as the violet eyed woman grimaced, "Hey Siri, long time no see, huh? Hello Lilyflower and Jamesie."

Harry started to back away from the painting, seeing his mother get red in the face, he went to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her as Neville wrapped an arm around Luna's waist, keeping her close to him. Luna and Hermione linked hands as they observed Lily yelling at Andrea. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEFT US WITH NO BLOODY NOTE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ALICE, SOPHIA, SELENA AND I CRIED WHEN YOU LEFT!? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE CAPTURED BY DEATH EATERS!"

Luna whispered to Neville, "I now know where Harry gets his temper from."

Neville nodded with a smirk as he saw Lily still going at it, "NOT TO MENTION THE PAIN YOU CAUSED EVERYONE BY LEAVING, REMUS DRANK HIMSELF SILLY WHEN YOU BLOODY LEFT. JAMES AND SIRIUS SENT OUT A FREAKING SEARCH PARTY!"

Andrea yelled, silencing the angry red head, "I GET IT!" She lowered her voice, "I get it Lily," her voice turned broken, "Don't you think I don't know the pain I caused? It literally hurt me having to leave but I had to go! Dumbledore was still after me for joining the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters were after me because Riddle wanted me. I left to protect everyone because I bloody love you lot so much. I love you, my family, so much that I forced myself to leave so they would be protected. And when I found out what happened to Frank, Alice, you, James and Sirius my heart literally broke that day" Luna let go of Hermione's hand and got out of Neville's embrace to run at her godmother and gave her a bone-breaking hug.

"Don't cry, Andy, it's all going to be fine." She murmured into her shoulder, Luna rubbed the older woman's back. Lily stopped being furious and looked sadly at the two girls, "Is this little Luna that Selena was talking about when she was a month pregnant?"

Luna turned to Lily trying not to glare at her for causing her godmother to breakdown, which she rarely does, "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you that my mother died when I was nine." All three paintings winced. James looked behind the three people in front of him, then looked at Harry, Hermione and Neville, "Harry, were you going to introduce the girl on your arm and your other friend?"

Hermione blushed slightly and ducked her head into Harry's chest, not wanting to be seen with her puffy red eyes and blotchy skin from crying. Neville straightened his shoulders, ready to see his godparents and Sirius.

Harry whispered in her ear with a smirk, "Since when did you become shy, Mione? The Gryffindor Princess lost her roar did she?"

Neville snickered at Hermione as she glared indignantly at him, "Oh shut it, I just don't want people to see me in this state from bawling my eyes out."

She then promptly punched Neville on the shoulder and smirk, "Don't snicker at me because you never know how much dirt on you both."

Neville picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and tickled her lightly, "Is that so Mione? Well I could always do this because you are such a light weight."

Hermione muttered under her breath, "Stupid Lord Huffelpuff." She crossed her arms and glared at Harry through her golden eyes.

Lord Gryffindor simply smirked at her as he walked behind them. Luna asked, "How's it hanging Mione?"

Nick added, "Seems like you're in a comfortable position doesn't it Little Dragon?" Andrea nodded, "It does, plus it provides lovely blackmail for me to use in later years."

Hermione growled as Neville set her down, "I will get you all back. I am Lady Slytherin and the Gryffindor Princess with a Ravenclaw mind. Watch you backs."

All who weren't in a painting winced, knowing it wasn't an empty threat. Lady Slytherin turned to the painting and smiled, "Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and Sirius. Sirius already knows this but I'm Hermione Granger, the idiot who decided to throw me over his shoulder is Neville Longbottom."

Sirius smirked, "Looks like you still have that fire since I last saw you. Please tell me you didn't get together with Ronald." He turned on his puppy dog eyes as Harry, Neville and Nick gagged at the thought of the weasel and her getting together.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and turned a bit green at the implication, "Now _that _is a truly horrifying idea. Now you're probably going to suggest I get together with Draco Malfoy!"

Luna interrupted as she made her way to Hermione, "Draco isn't bad, he's just putting up a front to show the people that would report to his father that he's acting just like he's supposed to. He's doing it to protect his mother, really." The blonde sighed, "You see, in my third year, his fourth year, I found him crying in a bathroom as I was looking for things that went missing. He was pleasant after I broke through his wall. He was a really good friend before you three showed up and became my friends as well."

Harry considered this for a second, "Well, he could be a good friend and ally in the future. But we'll see when we get out of here."

Andrea asked, "Harry did you tell your parents of the current situation you four are in at the moment." He winced slightly causing Andrea to sigh dramatically.

"Honestly Harry," She turned to the portraits, her hair a back to her normal dark brown but now had bright blue highlights in it, "Here's how it goes, I'm here along with Nick and a goblin, Ziggs, to train these four. The heirs of the founders; Harry is Lord Gryffindor, Neville is Lord Hufflepuff, Luna is Lady Ravenclaw and Hermione is Lady Slytherin. They're destined to save the world and bring everlasting peace to the lands, ultimately destroying Voldemort, Dumbledore and Fudge."

As everyone saw the looks on the portraits faces and Luna snorted quietly, "Nice way of doing that gently, godmother."

* * *

**I got the chapter finished! FINALLY! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure if it's up to my usual standards, but if you give me reviews *wink wink* then I'll know. Don't worry I'll speed up the training process over the next few chapters, since I got eight years to cover, I'll do my best, promise. **

**Soon there are going to be special guests coming into the training trunk! Get ready for a really big family reunion. Guess who's coming into the trunk and if your the first to get it right I'll be sure to mention you during the chapter after you review!**


	8. New Trainers and the Second Year

_**(I don't won anything Lion King related, Rick Riordan related or Harry Potter related. All I own is my OCs. ALL HAIL QUEEN ROWLING!))**_

* * *

The rest of the first year passed relatively quickly. All the familiars grew into their full size*. When Harry looked up a few things about familiars a paragraph stood out in a book called _Rare Magical Beings:_

_Familiars are very powerful beings. Now there are two types of familiars in the magical world. The first type is a regular animal that you instantly feel a connection to when you step inside a pet shop. These are more commonly known as Basics or Commons. They don't happen to every wizard or witch but it does happen to a fair few. They don't necessarily have any powers just a very good ability of understanding the human they're connected to and are able to communicate with them through movements. But if the human wants to actually speak use the spell _**_Disputatio nobiscum**._**

_Now here comes the more interesting part of familiars. The second type of these magical creatures is the ones that are born/hatched from an egg. These familiars take on a more exotic form rather than a pet. They are more commonly known as Extraordinary or Specials. Now this is where it gets a bit complicated in the way of the law. These familiars are not allowed to be separated by Code 530 of the Magical Creature Act created in 1836. And if they are then the offender will be sent to Azkaban for a time of one year and fined 25000 galleons. When humans and Specials are separated the Special for no more than an hour the Special will transport itself automatically to its human companion. Like apparition but without the loud noise. Among the other powers a Special has is the ability to speak with its companion telepathically. When there are more than one Specials, they can communicate with one another. But the human companions can't speak with another unless a ritual takes place, see chapter 25 to see further details. A common power they possess is the ability to change their size so they don't have to be so large when out in public. The rest of their powers will be discovered as time goes on. What all Familiars do present is that they represent their human counterpart's personality. _

He showed the book to the others a couple days after he found it. Neville grinned and said cheekily, "So that's why Nala and Shaylee are always scary when they wake up." Earning himself two whacks upside the head and a gentle bit on his shin and a peck on his head, but the Special familiars worked hard on managing their size as much as they could when they found out about these powers and were looking forward to see what other powers they may have.

For Hedwig she was just happy that she had such a bond with Harry, even if she was the Basic familiar.

During their training in sword and weapon training Harry and Neville gained a lot of strength and talent in their sword fighting. Hermione preferred her bow and arrows but she did well in her sword training, but not nearly as well as the boys. Luna could kick any of their arses with just her staff and her accuracy with her daggers matches Hermione's with her archery.

As they ended the year Master Ziggs met with the four in the training room. He came up to Harry's knee, his greyish- green skin wrinkled from old age, tuffs of white hair can be seen from behind his somewhat large pointed ears.

Ziggs looked up at his pupils as they bowed respectfully to him, "May your weapons cleave into your enemies."

As one the four answered, "And may your gold be endless." He gave as much as a smile a goblin could give.

"I have never seen such progress in my student before and as much as it surprises myself, I am proud to call you four witches and wizards my students." He looked proudly at them.

Harry shared a look with the others before turning to the Master, "I can speak for the others when I say this that we will do everything in our power to help the goblins gain their rights back as well as the other races of magical creatures and we are honored to call you our teacher, Master." Neville, Luna and Hermione nodded solemnly.

To say Ziggs was shocked would be an understatement. No other human has ever made such a promise to right the wrongs made in the magical world. He had to bring this to the King Goblin as soon as he leaves the trunk. But he nodded nonetheless, "It is time for my leave and I look forward to the next time I see you again, Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Huffelpuff, Lady Slytherin, and Lord Gryffindor." He nodded to each in turn before turning and walking out of the training room to leave the trunk, chuckling to himself. He thought to himself, _those four are certainly going to change the world as we know it._

* * *

Later the heirs and their familiars made their way over to Andrea, Nick and Hedwig who were in the kitchen with Dobby and Winky cooking happily behind them. Andrea in her normal training boots that come up to her knees with grey skinny jeans tucked inside and a cream shirt with a skillfully sketched owl on it with a cropped leather jacket covering her. The metamorphmagus' dark brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back with jet black tips.

Nick in his regular black combat boots and black jeans, but this time only with a dark blue muscle shirt on showing off his fit arms and tanned skin. He kept his raven hair in a low strung pony tail as he always did as he looked at them; he held a piece of paper that everyone recognized as the stationary of Ragnok, "I know all of you know what this is. It arrived just a few minutes ago, that's why we called you here."

"We want to tell you that we will be staying the rest of the seven years so you don't need to worry about that." Andrea continued, making Luna run to give her a hug and Hermione doing the same to Nick. They shared a smile as the hugged the girls back, Harry went to hug Andrea when she gave him a look and Neville did the same to Nick as the older male gave him a look. The two trainers were sawn as the heirs surrogate parents.

Nala looked at Lyall, Arthur and Shaylee who was on Arthur furry head as she said, _"Alright now that they got out of the good news out of the way, what's the bad news?"_

The wolf, the hawk and the bear looked at the lioness and shrugged as best as they could. Lyall replied wryly_ "Well whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't going to be pleasant."_

Shaylee snorted, and ruffled her feathers, _"No kidding, but it can't be that bad." _ She paused uncertainly, _"Can it?"_

Arthur lay down and rolled his eyes, _"You lot are a real rays of sunshine, you know that. Trying to figure out bad news that Ragnok has for us, I mean honestly."_

The trainers and the heirs ignored the little chat session the lioness, the wolf, the bear and the hawk had as the hugs broke apart.

Luna asked suspiciously, "Alright what other news did Ragnok send, Aunt Andy, Nick?"

They glanced nervously at each other before Nick said, "Well, you see, for your other trainers eleven of them are going to come here and train you in ways that we can't."

Neville narrowed his eyes slightly, "Eleven trainers? Isn't that a bit much and I don't think we have the room here." Hermione nodded as Harry eyed the stationary warily.

Shaylee groaned as it hit her, _"Oh Ragnok didn't do what I think he did."_ Hedwig flew over to Lyall's head, which was the closest to Arthur and nodded solemnly, _"Oh he did, but he didn't have much choice when you're facing eleven of them."_

It took Nala a second to catch onto what they were talking about before laying down and put her paws over her snout and whimpered slightly, _"Oh no, oh Merlin this isn't going to end well whatsoever, nope. Not at all."_

Hermione who was silent all this time, bent down to her familiar and rubbed her behind her ear, "Nala, what do mean? Who are the ten trainers?" But the lioness shook her head as Shaylee did the same with Luna.

Nick simply said, "They'll be here soon, clean yourselves up in the meantime." Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville looked down at the sweats they were wearing before nodding warily as they made their way to their room with their respected familiars following them, all of them wondering who the trainers were except for a lioness and a red shouldered hawk that were extremely nervous about what was going on.

* * *

When they came back down Luna was wearing a light blue dress that came to a few inches above her knee that was cover in a light blue textured sheer material with three quarter length sleeves hade of the same material. To finish the dress off a silver belt going around her slim waist. On her feet silver flats that matched the belt and the eagle earrings that she wore.

Hermione wore ripped dark washed skinny jeans, a forest green floaty tank top that had thick straps and brown buckled boots that came just below her knee. Covering her was a brown trench coat that came to mid-thigh but open to show her tank top.

Neville was in dark jeans, black high top converse and a button up dark yellow shirt. Kept a leather necklace around his neck that Luna made him one day when they had a free day here in the trunk.

Last but not least, Harry wore black jeans with his grey and red high top DC's and a maroon long sleeved shirt and a dark jean jacket to top it all off.

When Andrea circled them to see if what they were wearing was alright she nodded, "Good choices, now let's go into the lounge. That's where we're meeting the eleven trainers when they pop in."

Unknown to the trainers, they all have their weapons on them, wither shrunken or invisible for the moment. As they walked, Hermione hooked her arm through Luna's arm and asked quietly, "Do you have any ideas as to who the eleven are?"

Luna nodded her head discreetly, "Yes and none of them an appealing thought to us, more likely you out of everyone."

Hermione cringed slightly as they made their destination. Just as the six human and five animals stepped into the room there was a bright light that had Hermione shouting on instinct, "TURN YOUR HEADS AWAY!" Thankfully they all did that.

When the light died down there were eleven people standing there in a straight line. The one in the middle, clearly the leader, had black hair with grey sprinkled in, like a thunder cloud, his eyes were an electric blue as he looked at them. His suit was a dark grey and lighter grey shirt.

The man to his right looked easy going, his hair pitch black but his shinned naturally tanned, making his sea green eyes stand out. His pants a kaki color with an ocean blue t-shirt.

Next to the Ocean-blue man was a pale man. His hair also a jet black that hung in front of his dark eyes that held many dark secrets, his button up shirt black as well as his slacks that he wore.

Next to him was a man with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes…. just like Hermione's. His skin slightly tanned. Instead of dressing up like the previous men, he kept to his light jeans and light red t-shirt that said in white letters, 'Cupid's arrows got nothing on me'. A light jean jack covering it.

Continuing on down the line was a man that looked as though you shouldn't mess with him. His brown hair cut military style, a blood red muscle t shirt under a leather vest with studs on it, showing off his obvious muscle, the black jeans didn't help him look any friendlier. The glasses covering his eyes made it so you couldn't see them.

And now on to a man next to him. His hair a sandy blonde, laughing and smiling wrinkled stood out next to his sky blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. He wore slightly skinny dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. The converse on his feet had cartoon wings on either side of it.

The last man in the row was an African American man that was crippled. His right leg was in a metal casing, most likely to help him walk, his face had a few scars on it but the pain and fire behind the dark brown eyes astounded Harry as he looked at the jeans and black long sleeved muscle shirt on.

Onto the left side of the stormy man, was a woman with startling wise grey eyes that stood out against her olive skin. Her hair was such a dark brown it looked almost black. She wore a grey long sleeved shirt with white skinny jeans that have silver lining on it and grey combat boots

Next to her was an auburn haired woman who had piercing silver eyes. Her outfit was very similar to what Andrea wore on her first day in the trunk. She wore simple brown running leggings and a form fitting forest green long sleeved shirt along with silver training boots that went up to her knee.

After her was an extremely beautiful woman, though Harry couldn't tell what she actually looked like due to her constantly changing features. But her hair soon kept turning curly for some reason, though it wasn't his Hermione's. Harry froze at that thought before continuing his observation of her. Her dress was Grecian styled; it came to about mid-thigh and was one shouldered. The actual dress was cream color but had peach accents and belt instead of gold.

And the last person in the row had golden hair, sort of like wheat. Her eyes were a warm orange-gold, sort of like a harvested pumpkin. Her dress came to about knee length, a 70's vintage gold lace cocktail dress that had very short sleeves.

All of them looked very fit and powerful as they just stood there. Though the golden eyes man kept looking at Hermione, then it clicked in Harry's head as Andrea, Nick, Shaylee, Hedwig and Nala bowed to them.

It seemed to click in Neville, Hermione, Arthur and Lyall's heads as well. Now everyone but Hermione was in a bowed position, her golden eyes hardened as her bow and arrows reappeared. Nala sensed her anger and got out her bowed position as she took her stance by Hermione's side, at her largest size.

Lady Slytherin said coldly, "Hello father, uncles, aunts, grandparents." She stared down the Olympian Gods and Goddesses, "Glad to finally see you after sixteen years." **((Normally I would leave you here as a cliffhanger, but because of all the reviews I've gotten from everyone you get a present!))**

* * *

Hermione refused to look her father in the eyes as the stormy man introduced himself, "I am Zeus, King of the Heavens and Gods." ** (I'm going in the same order as I did when I described the immortals, so you don't get confused.)**

"I am Poseidon, God of the Seas and Earthquakes."

"I am Hades, God of the Underworld"

"I am Apollo, God of the Sun, Medicine, Archery, Music and Poetry." He still tried to catch Hermione's eye but she blatantly ignored him and chose instead to focus on the other immortals.

"Ares, God of War and Weapons."

"Hermes, God of Thievery, Pranks, Travelers, Hospitality and the Messenger of the Gods."

"I am Hephaestus, God of the Forge and Fire." Harry had to hold in a snort at Forge. It reminded him of the twins.

"I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategy and Crafts."

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Wilderness, Hunting and Animals."

"Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty." She looked at Nick, Harry and Neville

"Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, Agriculture and Farming."

Harry looked at everyone else and bowed respectfully to them. The rest followed, even Hermione though she was as stiff as a board of wood.

He started, "First I would like to welcome you into our home, The Trunk. And I am honored along with the rest of us to meet you all," Luna elbowed Hermione in the stomach, "I would like to start the introduction, though I'm sure you know who we are already. I am Harry James Potter, the youngest seeker of the century, the Boy-Who-Lived in the wizarding world's eyes, lost count of how many times I defeated Tom Riddle in my life and Lord Gryffindor. I prefer the Sword of Gryffindor as a weapon."

Neville continued, "I am Neville Frank Longbottom, the best when it comes to plants be it healing or hurting I'm the person you come to, and Lord Huffelpuff. I prefer my broadsword as a weapon."

Luna stated dreamily, "I am Luna Selena Lovegood, the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler, the goddaughter of Andrea Pendragon, have the ability to see what others can't and Lady Ravenclaw. I prefer a staff and throwing dagger as a weapon."

Hermione turned her head to the side so Andrea followed, "I am Andrea Diana Pendragon, the only muggleborn metamorphmagus alive, I am also a direct descendant of Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot, I am an Author of five books, Luna's god mother and am training the heirs in healing and fitness. I will stick with a bow and arrows when it comes to weapons."

Nick nodded respectfully at the immortals, "I am Nick Allen Ashcroft, one of the only decent Slytherins, survived the first war in the front line, I am currently training the heirs in Occlumency and Warding. My weapon of choice is a war axe other than my own hands."

They all turned to Hermione before she sighed and squared her shoulders, facing the family she never met before, "I am Hermione Rowena Artemis Granger, the brightest witch of my age from what my third year professor said and several before and after that. The whole of Hogwarts refers to me as the Gryffindor Princess, though I have a Ravenclaw mind and currently I am Lady Slytherin. I am a demigod, my father is Apollo and somewhere along the line I am related to Morgana Le Fay. My weapon of choice is usually my brains and books, but since I have come here I prefer my bow and arrows."

She still refused to look at Apollo or any of the gods and goddesses in the eye now and bowed stiffly, "Now if you excuse me I will be in the library researching if anyone needs me." Nala bowed too before leaving with her human companion.

Harry went to go with her, but Luna put a hand on his shoulder and Lyall blocked his path, "Don't do it Harry, just give her time. And I doubt she's going to the library, she's either venting to Nala in her room or blowing stuff up in the training room."

He didn't look convinced until Lyall spoke, _"Don't Harry, Nala's keeping me, Shaylee and Arthur updated on her and in turn you, Luna and Neville."_

"Fine, but I don't like it." He sighed dejectedly. He turned to the immortals, "Sorry about Mione, she has a lot she wants to research before our time is up in the Trunk."

Neville shared a look with Andrea before stepping forward, Arthur doing the same, "Would you like to have a tour of our trunk before we discuss the training and everything else?"

Athena nodded, her eyes scanning her surroundings, "I believe we should do that, lead the way Harry."

Harry nodded and led them around their Trunk, a tense silence going throughout the group before Luna asked in her trademark dreamy voice, "Is it true you still reside on Mount Olympus?"

Shaylee ruffled her feathers and said to Luna, Arthur and Lyall, _"Only she would be the one to break the awkward silences."_

Luna ignored her and paid rapt attention to Hades who answered in a sullen and hard voice, "The Olympians do, I reside in the Underworld along with my wife Persephone." Demeter scowled at the mention of her daughter being married to him.

Poseidon grinned, "I live in the sea along with my wife, Amphitrite and our son Triton. Though I'm aloud to be on Olympus whenever I please."

Luna nodded, "Sounds very fascinating, here's the library by the way." The paused at the library, noticing Hermione isn't there and the magnitude of books in the library. Harry looked at the immortals and found Athena, Hephaestus and Artemis a bit glossy eyed at it, refraining from chuckling at the scene it created.

Andrea continued on, "I believe there is every book in the world here; the Goblins really do know how to go all out."

Neville leaned down and whispered in the brown bear's ear, "Ask Nala where Hermione is, Arthur, I need an update."

Arthur nodded and sent to Nala telepathically, _"Need an update on the Lady Slytherin."_

_"In the training room, you should be glad right now you aren't a punching bag, training dummy or a target at the moment. That's all I'm going to say right now."_ Nala replied with a slight smirk. Arthur relayed it to the other familiars and his companion. They continued with the tour, showing the classrooms. One looked like a health room one would normally see in a high school; complete with health posters a large table in the center with a human looking dummy to practice on and few text books scattered throughout the room, no desks at all though, just bean bag chairs. A large window was on the wall showing realistic images of a grape vine field.

Neville heard Poseidon whisper to Ares, "Dionysus would've loved this scene."

So he asked, "I'm sorry to bother you, but where are Hestia, Dionysus and Hera?"

Demeter answered with a kind smile, "They're on Olympus watching over everything while we're here training you four." She paused, studying Neville, "You said you the best with plants?"

He nodded proudly, "Yes ma'am, in born muggle and magical."

Demeter nodded in approval, "Good, most lads wouldn't try to both with nature, but I'm glad that you would. You should be proud, Neville."

He practically beamed at the Goddess of Harvest as the tour continued they showed the Occlumency Classroom. The walls a peaceful cream with pale blue accents and a chocolate brown fluffy carpet, six meditation mat formed a circle in the center, the window showed a scene of a peaceful Japanese garden that had cherry bloom trees looking over a grass hill and a clear blue sky. It over all screamed serenity and tranquility as you breathed in the scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms.

Harry inhaled the scent, "This has to be my favorite room, and I get to get rid of all thought involving injuring a red headed weasel."

Nick smirked, "Not me, mate. Both I and Andrea are planning on ripping them a new one when we get back to the surface. Or maybe we can just show them Nala and them they could die from fright."

Andrea snapped her fingers, "Oh I forgot to mention, these are the resident familiars. Lyall is the reddish brown wolf, who's the Special familiar of Harry. Shaylee is the Red Shouldered hawk who is the Special familiar of Luna; Arthur is the brown bear who is the Special familiar of Neville. Nala is the lioness you saw earlier, who's the Special familiar of Hermione. And there's another familiar in here, Hedwig a snowy owl, who's the Basic familiar of Harry."

Luna continued the tour, "I know you've already seen the lounge area, let's go to the kitchen and dining area before we show you the training room."

Shaylee muttered as she hopped onto Luna's head, _"Nala told me that Hermione's now cursing in Greek and English instead of just venting. Just felt like you needed a heads up."_

The tour through the kitchen and the dining area went too quickly for Andrea, Nick, Harry, Neville and Luna. And way too slowly to the immortals. As they neared the training room everyone could hear small explosions and shouting in Greek and English. Harry glanced at Neville, "Did I forget to take her wand away from her?"

Just then a louder explosion took place as Andrea snorted, "I think you did, Harrikins, you just might've."

Nick muttered to Neville, "Or we could just video tape Mione when she's like this and send it to Dumbledork and the red weasels just to send them to the hills running."

Lord Huffelpuff snickered, "And add Luna, that will have them fainting dead."

Hermione and Luna shouted at the same time, "We can hear you, you idiots!" The immortals chuckled as Neville and Nick flinched before walking cautiously to the doors of the training room.

Instead of the windows projecting a clear blue sky and field, it was storming badly. Lightning and thunder flashed with rain coming down the winds howled as Lady Slytherin fought the enchanted dummies.

Hermione had enchanted the dummies to attack her as if they were real humans; they were set on a moderate scale rather than full out. Harry noticed a few had red hair and come had a long white beard.

They watched as she went back and forth with her bow and arrows and her wand. As a dummy approached her, she quickly loaded her bow and turned around quickly shooting the dummy in the head before using its shoulders as a beam to help her catapult into the air. When she was in the air she shot three dummies with arrows and hit four with her wand. She shouted as she landed while dodging basic spell and sword swings,

"Nala attack them at west point! Go all Scar on their arses!" Nala nodded and got up from her place and raced to the right side of her companion and took out all the dummies on that side either by clawing them or ripping out the stuffed throats as she avoided being hurt. When they were done smoke came from the bodies that Hermione had set on fire and stuffing covered the room. The lioness and Lady Slytherin were breathing heavily as Hermione said, "Nice work Nala, next time we'll work on a few on the other formations before we crank up the setting on the Weasels and Dumbledorks."

Nala nodded,_ "Course and nice way of setting the Ronald on fire or was it Ginny? Oh well, I think next time we should use Coyote 2 when we do our next attack or maybe we can try the Simba one we've been talking about.***"_

Hermione thought about it for a moment, "Maybe I still need to research that more when I actually get to the library, well after I look up battle strategies and spells cause if I don't get a swing at Lucius Malfoy anyone in my way will end up like these dummies."

The duo didn't even notice that the tour group was at the door way, in various states of shock, pride and approval. "I should go change or at least put my trench coat back on to cover the scorches in my tank top, shame about it really. I liked this one." Nala nodded and asked, _"Feel better?"_

As they turned to face the door she smirked, "Much, thanks-" She stopped what she was saying when she noticed the group of eighteen.

The smirk fell off her face, and she cursed under her breath as she grudgingly stepped towards them.

* * *

***- if you want to see what they look like go to my profile and click on the links or paste them onto the website locator thing**

****-****_Disputatio nobiscum _****means talk with us**

*****- I had to use Lion King references if I was going to use Nala's name.**

**Alright now to the good stuff people. First I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I love hearing from everyone so please keep that up after you read this chapter.**

**And I would like to give a shout out to cosmoGirl666 who was the first to guess who the mystery trainers were! **

**Also a another couple shout outs to denali1918, mikanMD, and LunarMist1113 who have guessed at this and I wish to thank them for trying to at least! **

**Now listen round y'all. Please go to my profile page, there is a poll on there with the question : HOW SHOULD THE HEIRS DITCH RON AND GINNY WHEN THEY COME BACK TO THE SURFACE?! **

**And I need everyone's input on this, so please go check it out!**

**REMEMBER EVERYBODY, REVIEWSSSS!**

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	9. Hogwarts Update and Temper Tantrums

_**(I don't won anything Lion King related, Rick Riordan related or Harry Potter related. All I own is my OCs. ALL HAIL QUEEN ROWLING!))**_

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a very good day. He got Serverus Snape to be the Defense Against the Arts professor by blackmailing him, made an anonymous vote in the Wizengamot to prevent werewolves getting a proper job, kept the mother hen of the Weasley clan quiet for a couple days. All in all a good day for the worst Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen.

As he sat back in the overly large chair behind his desk, he failed to notice a disapproving Sorting Hat with the name of Timothy and a sad phoenix perched on his stand as the fireplace turned green and a red headed bottomless pit stepped through and greedy young fan girl following him, a scowl on their faces.

"Professor you said you'd have my payment from Potter's vault today." Ron plopped himself down on the chair facing Dumbledore.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, "And I need the go ahead to start sending My Harry his love potions and Mudblood Granger her jealously potions."

Tim the Sorting Hat leaned forward slightly, watching the interaction with interest. Dumbledore sighed, then put on his grandfatherly smile to cover up his irritation, put pushed forward a bowl of lemon drop dose with a loyalty and compulsion charms, "Lemon drops?"

Ron nodded eagerly and popped one into his mouth, Ginny took one hesitantly but still put it in her mouth.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I have tried to access the Potter accounts but for some reason the goblins wouldn't let me in this time, so your payment will have to wait. Miss Weasley, go ahead and start sending the potions to both the Mudblood and Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile tugging his lips.

Tim scowled as Ron asked stupidly, "Can I finally try and bed Lavender Brown? I know I said I wanted Granger in the beginning, still do. Probably will play her for a little bit use her for my homework and my needs then throw her to the curb for Lavender, do you think I could?"

Ginny sneered, as Dumbledore looked particularly evil at this bit, "Exactly, break Granger's spirit, in that breaking Harry's. Harry will go running into your arms, Miss Weasley. Before he dies at Voldemort's hand give him a good dose of love and lust potion. When he makes you pregnant, he'll be forced to marry you out of his honor. After he dies, the fortune and fame will be in our hands."

Ginny cackled cruelly as Ron stared out into space thinking of Lavender Brown and her….assets.

When the two Weasleys left and Dumbledore went to find blackmail on Slughorn, Tim the Sorting Hat called out, "Jeanie!"

A small female house elf with pale peach skin, overly large ears and bright grey eyes squeaked, "Yes, Mr. Sortie Hat? Yous called for Jeanie?"

The old worn hat chuckled, "I did. Are the portraits all in place for the Founders return to Hogwarts?"

Jeanie nodded eagerly, "Yes, Mr. Sortie Hat. Jeanie's been in contact with the centaurs, goblins, fairies, the elder elves of the North and any of the magical creatures that yous have told me to do. They has all said that they would meet on the Alls Hallow Eve just like you requested."

Tim nodded and Fawkes looked at the duo in interest and sang a short hopeful melody that instantly lifted the room's spirits since it hadn't been heard for a while. The Sorting Hat chuckled happily, "Of course my old friend you can join us, hopefully you'll be able to bound with one of the heirs when the meetings taken place."

The phoenix squawked happily and ruffled his feathers. He had been long since disconnected to his former master, Dumbledore, but was forced to stay due to curses inflicted on the fiery bird. Maybe he'll finally be free from the hell he was forced to live in everyday.

* * *

_Previously: The duo didn't even notice that the tour group was at the door way, in various states of shock, pride and approval. "I should go change or at least put my trench coat back on to cover the scorches in my tank top, shame about it really. I liked this one." Nala nodded and asked, "Feel better?"_

_As they turned to face the door she smirked, "Much, thanks-" She stopped what she was saying when she noticed the group of eighteen._

_The smirk fell off her face, and she cursed under her breath as she grudgingly stepped towards them._

**Now:**

Hermione turned to Andrea so she didn't have to look at her father's face or any of the immortals as Nala had a staring contest with the other familiars, "Sorry, trying out some strategies that me and Nala have made in the spare time," She looked around the room with a quirk of an eyebrow, "Personally I think we did pretty well still need to work on our telepathic communication so I don't have to yell out and give away anything."

She bit her lip as she watched the others get out of their trances of shock, pride and approval. Ares asked with a smirk, "What happened to researching in the library sweetheart?"

A faint pink blush made its way onto her cheeks out of embarrassment rather than the endearment Apollo and Harry were thinking of. Neither was too happy with their thoughts for completely different reasons as she replied, "Technically I was still researching, just not in the library." It was her turn to smirk, "Had to collect data somehow."

Luna asked in a rather serious expression, "What was the Simba thing you were talking about?" When others gave her a weird look she explained, "Shaylee heard Nala talking about it and relayed it to me." They nodded and turned their attention back onto Hermione.

"I'll talk that over with you another time, maybe I can remodify it so it can include the both of us and Shaylee and Nala." Shaylee and Luna nodded their heads as Lady Slytherin asked, "What are we doing now?"

Harry stepped forward, "Just about to go over schedules for the next however many years the immortals are staying in The Trunk."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her shirt with was still covered in scorch marks, "How about you go to the lounge and start talking, I'm going to go change. Don't really feel like smelling like smoke and fire to be honest." She gave them a shy smile before walking off to her room, the mask of calm slowly falling from her face as she made her way out of the room. As she exited the training room they all saw the single lone tear falling from her golden eyes.

Harry felt his heart ache for his best friend, he knew most of the anger was out of her system, though he was pretty sure a fight was going to happen between her and her father before the week ended, all that was left for the moment was hurt and the feeling of not being wanted for so long.

Lyall and Arthur blocked Nala's path from following Hermione. Arthur nudged Nala's head with his snout, _"Don't follow her Nala, give her space."_

Nala's eyes flashed as she struggled away from them, _"Don't tell me what I cannot do, Arthur. I need to follow my Mione."_

Lyall howled at the two, causing the duo to pause as he growled out in a menacing authorative voice that he didn't usually have, _"You will listen to us Nala! I am the alpha of our pack, don't undermine me. You __**will**__ not go after Hermione."_

Nala looked at him shocked for a minute before glaring at him, letting out a frustrated roar coming out of her. She stalked to a Dumbledore dummy and attacking it viciously.

Artemis leaned over to Luna and whispered, "Is this normal?"

Luna smiled at the auburn haired goddess, "Not always, only when Lyall is asserting his place as alpha of the pack of Special familiars with Arthur backing him up. Nala isn't always one to comply and since she can't take on the alpha she takes on a dummy."

Artemis nodded with a small smile on her face. Harry whistled, "Lyall time to head back to the lounge."

The large wolf nodded and howled one last time at Nala before heading off with Harry. Neville didn't even need to call out; Arthur just padded his way over to him and walked out.

Shaylee rolled her blue eyes and muttered, _"Such drama queens."_ The red shouldered hawk flew over to Hephaestus' shoulder.

The god of the forge looked amusedly at the hawk, his voice a deep baritone, "So you're the one who sits back and watches everything happen, eh?"

Shaylee nodded and said, _"Well I am the familiar of Lady Ravenclaw, its expected I'm intelligent."_

Luna repeated what she said, trying to hold back her laughter. The immortals and trainers had no problem laughing as Shaylee looked a bit smug.

Hedwig said from Athena's shoulder, "Well come on, we need to go to the lounge before Hermione starts asking questions then it's going to be a lot more awful for the ones who fought when she was gone."

Everyone but Shaylee, Luna, Andrea and Nick jumped when they heard the snowy owl talk. Aphrodite asked with large eyes, "Did that owl just talk?"

Hedwig rolled her hazel eyes, "Who else would've spoken from Athena's shoulder? Nala?"

Nala looked up from the Dumbledore she was mauling at the mention of her name before laying down with her paws over her snout whimpering at not being able to go to her companion.

Aphrodite asked, "A more important question is why would Hermione start asking questions?"

Andrea grimaced, her dark brown hair turning a bit paler as did her skin, "Because she can always sense when there's an argument going on or some type of rift, anything of that nature really. I don't want to face her anger at the moment," The metamorphmagus gestured around the now destroyed training room, "And I don't think anyone else would like to either."

Hermes commented with a grin, "This place just keeps getting odder and odder." He beamed, "I like it. Now let's listen to the talking snow owl and go to the lounge."

Zeus muttered, "I never thought I'd ever hear that."

Nick smiled sympathetically, "You get used to it. We're a family around here, an odd family albeit, but a family nonetheless."

As the group walked out of the training room absorbed in a peaceful silence, Nala followed the group sullenly.

* * *

The group entered the lounge and just as someone from the original group of people who entered the Trunk was about to continue as every sat comfortably on the large L-Shaped couch, Hermione entered instantly recognizing the tension between Nala who followed the group of the new and old trainers and the lone Lady Ravenclaw, Arthur and Lyall.

She replaced her forest green tank top with a dark purple tank top with thin straps that is shorter in the front then longer in the back that went well with her pervious outfit of ripped dark washed skinny jeans and brown buckled boots that came just below her knee. Her weapons still in place from before.

She simply rolled her eyes at the three familiars, "Really Arthur, Lyall, Nala? Know what, I don't even want to know at the moment." She turned to Nala who looked anywhere other than her companion, "And you, I will talk to later." Without facing the other two animals she called out, "Same goes for you two over there,"

Arthur and Lyall laid down with a huff, Shaylee snickered at the now busted Specials. If the snowy owl could smirk she would've at that moment, "Told you so."

Aphrodite looked shocked, "I didn't think you guys were serious!"

Hermione smiled gently at the goddess, "Oh but they are, who do think always defused the fights between anyone in the Gryffindor house? I always know when something's not right, anyways, Luna care to fill me in?"

The blonde nodded and stood up whispering in the brunette's ear as everyone talked among themselves.

They all paused when Lady Slytherin snorted, "You have got to be kidding me, Lulu."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville who mouthed, 'Lulu'. Luna smirked, "Nope, I'm as serious as I am about nargles."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing as she faced the group, still avoiding her father's gaze, "So care to get started with the schedule?"

Nick leaned forward, "First I have to ask what are you going to be teaching?"

After a while of Hermione avoiding talking to her father and arguing over time slots the schedule turned out like this:

_YEAR 2_

_7.00am – Get up and ready. _

_7.30am – Breakfast_

_8.00am – Physical and Familiar training with Andrea and Artemis_

_10:30am– Art of Deception and Power with Zeus, Hades, Hermes and Aphrodite_

_12.00pm – Lunch_

_1.00pm – Healing, Plants and Potions with Apollo and Demeter_

_4.00pm – Elemental Basics with Poseidon, Hephaestus, Zeus and Demeter_

_7:00pm – Dinner_

_8.00pm – Weapons and Strategy Training with Ares, Nick and Athena _

_10.00pm – Relax_

_11.00pm – Lights out and Bed_

The second year was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hello EVERYONE! First off, LOVING THE REVIEWS! When I got soo many, I was so happy that my parents had to ask if I was on crack or was high. Literally, I was bouncing off the walls! **

**Second, I need to remind everyone that there is a poll on my profile on how you want to let the confrontation of Weasley's vs. Heirs go.**

**Random thing: IF YOU HAVE POLAR BEAR SLIPPERS FROM SEA WORLD... they are fluffy! IF YOU DON'T HAVE THEM, GO TO FLORIDA AND GET THEM IF YOU WANT YOUR LIFE COMPLETE!**

**Sorry had to get that off my chest. Remember y'all if you want something in the story, just PM me and we can talk it out, or just post a review. Either way I know that you love me :3**

**Yours truly and forever more,**

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


End file.
